


Mischievous movie night

by Rayerou



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Movie Night, Tickling, kaoru bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayerou/pseuds/Rayerou
Summary: Everything is going well till Chisato gets curious and finds a weak spot.





	Mischievous movie night

I vacantly stirred two steaming cups of tea; I grasped both cups heading for the table softly placing them. I looked over at the clock on the wall, she should be arriving soon and as if life was a script, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and softly smiled at the tall purple haired girl dressed in her casual winter attire. “Hello, Kao-chan.” I snickered, Kaoru turned red almost immediately, “Hello, Ch-Chi-chan.” She muttered softly “Well, come in. I have already made some tea which is waiting at the table.” I chuckled. As soon as Kaoru entered the doorway, I saw the rushing gold blur, Leon who was already jumping up at Kaoru. “Chii-chaan! Help.” She whimpered putting her hands out to stop him from jumping. “Leon! Come here boy.” I whistled, Leon came rushing over to where I stood. “Okay boy.” I motioned to the room left of me. “He’s been quite ecstatic today, seems I will need to take him on a walk.” I grinned at Kaoru who was pale as a ghost from the sudden surprise “Oh~ Kao-chan, won’t you accompany me?” I whined mockingly, she snapped out of the trance “Ah~ your valiant prince will accompany thy princess.” She enthusiastically boomed. I hurriedly stuffed the start of the leash into her hands “Well, good luck my prince~” I snickered. “A-Ahaha, this mere dog cannot take me down.” She gulped, I opened the door and Leon zoomed out of the house I looked at Kaoru mockingly before she got rigorously pulled out of the house.  
-  
I softly held Kaoru’s hand in mine, keeping in harmony with her speed, I quickly glanced over at Kaoru who was gently blushing and smiling. Spending time with Kaoru was one of my utmost favorite things to do; even like this, it is so pleasing. “So, what do you want to do when we arrive at the house?” I questioned her “Hmm, well let’s just… hang and watch something.” She muttered softly startled at the sudden question. Upon arriving at the house Kaoru pushed past me, trying to pull the door open. I coughed “Kao-chan it’s a push door.” She went red and pushed the door “M-My princess.” She stuttered. With Leon tired out we could do what we wanted now, “So Kaoru, what kind of movie do you want on-““Y-You can pick my lady I am fine with whatever.” She sharply replies. I smirked at her “I think I have a horror movie somewhere…” I looked over at Kaoru, who deeply regretted her word choice. I giggled as I slipped the movie into the player I sat next to Kaoru who was already huddled in a fetal position, I pulled her closer to me having her head lay on my chest. I gently caressed her soft purple hair, I could feel her relaxing with every stroke. Half way through the movie, I heard her softly and quietly snore. I turned off the television, deciding to just enjoy the time with Kaoru who had just started to stir. Her tired gaze fixated on me, she mumbled something I couldn’t quite understand before she tightened her grip around me and laid her head on my chest again. My gaze everted to her sides I moved my hand right above her sides, I looked at Kaoru’s peaceful face before prodding her. “AH.” She screamed which followed by a bang as she hit the floor. “Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Kaoru. I did not expect that reaction…” I quickly blurted “But…” I quickly slipped off the couch on top of Kaoru “Now that I’ve found something to do~” Kaoru started to giggle as I started to prod her sides softly. I quickly went into a tickle that made Kaoru start to cry a bit, I stopped tickling and glared down at her. In a moment, Kaoru got her hands free and pulled me down closer to her. I softly looked at her before embracing in a kiss, Kaoru’s grip on my back increased. I slowly backed out “Kao-chan…. I love you.” I muttered smiling at her. “Ch-Chi-chan, I love you too.” She stuttered. I caressed her soft, red cheek before pulling her into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kaocha.nn's crops.


End file.
